campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod Games 14
Demigod Games 14 'PaperTowns ' People can write their ideas for me here: Write ur ideas here: #Thalia shoots an arrow at Annabeth but Percy deflects it with water causing the arrow to be sent back at Thalia -Hunter APPROVED -I think that the arrow shouldn't kill Thalia, just wound her. That would be WAY too easy, Thalia should be like Cato. ~Dop APPROVED #Water floods the arena (I mentioned this in my chapter before) and everyone has to get to the cornucopia except Percy and Annabeth -Hunter # Percy POV Cold hands grasp my shoulders, and for a moment I'm frozen with fear that Jason changed his mind and is going to finish me off. But when I look up, it's just Annabeth. Her hair is tangled and messy, dirt and blood is smeared across her face in sort of a Nature/Indian type look. She look's beautiful. Her face is bent close to mine, eyes urgent but she says nothing. Just nods at me, that nod that says everything. She knows how I feel, how long it will take for me to be complete again. But my heart feel's like it's been dropped off the side of the cliff, plummeting down into endless darkness along with Marcus's and Reyna's bodies. I never meant for any of them to die. Part of me tries to say that I would have had to kill them in the end, but the pain is still fresh. It's hard, getting to know the other tributes, about their families and lives back home. I shouldn't listen, I must shut them out. I slowly collect myself from the ground, wiping grime off my hands onto my pants. Annabeth doesn't say anything, she knows it's going to be hard for me. It wasn't like Marcus and I were exactly friends, we had only made an alliance, but I will never ''forget that he was murdered by the Capitol. By sending him here, to fight to the death with 14 other tributes, that is a suicide mission. And I am unforgiving. "They killed him," I whisper, my voice hoarse and cracking. It's faint and I hate myself for letting myself become vulnerable and Annabeth is comforting me instead I want to scream, throw my voice off the mountain tops. What would it matter? I'll be dead soon. Tonight, tomorrow, the next day...how ever long it takes, I won't be the winner of this Demigod Games. Annabeth will. She has. I can't go back home, without the Girl with the Books. Annabeth picks up exactly on what I'm saying, thank gods. I glance at her carefully, I can see that her eyes are bloodshot and red. She must have cried a little. After all, Marcus saved Jason's life after Jason saved her life. In a way, she owes him. "We'll fight back," She promises. Annabeth looks me directly in the eye, her grey ones strong and determined. "We ''will not be a piece in their games." Her voice echoes around the arena, bouncing off invisible walls catching in my ears. Every camera in the place could easily have picked up her voice. I admire her for that. Then she does something completely unexpected. Pulling my face close to hers, she molds her fingers into my hair. I sweep her closer to me, almost lifting her to the tips of her toes. The kiss is everything I love times ten hundred. Everything seems to melt around me, a blur of colors and then everything is just those lemon scented lips crushed against mine. Almost nothing in the world could break us apart, Annabeth and I, a perfect blend of her figure against mine, melting against me. Almost nothing. Except Marcus' and Reyna's crumpled bodies that come flying out of the void in the ground, almost hitting us. Annabeth screams and I instinctively cover her with my own body. The dead tributes smack into the ground sending up a spray of gravel and we run without hesitation. I would almost feel bad, but the hovercraft will retrieve them. There is no way they were alive...They just couldn't be alive. We ran, sprinting for the woods. The horrific image of their cold blank eyes and lifeless pale skin burned into our minds. I hadn't even noticed where we were, until I looked up into the canopy of branches and green leaves hiding the sky from sight. I tried to hide my discomfort of going into the trees- isn't this the original problem we had been fighting? But somehow, this is where we ended up. "Percy, how did it get so dark?" Annabeth's' voice draws me back from my own thoughts. I glance around, and it's true. The sky has darkened and nightfall has fallen even though we only had a few hours of light. "It's the arena, they do anything they want." I answered, trying to keep my voice cool. It grew darker still, till I could barely see anything. Then, I heard Annabeth gasp in front of me. She seemed to be trying to point behind me. "DUCK!" She shrieked, lunging forward. I turned just in time to see a small flaming bullet fly towards me. Pain exploded in my right shoulder, and I fell backwards. Annabeth had just grabbed my knees, and too my horror took the worst of the impact when we hit the ground. I was afraid I squashed her, but it was hard to be aware of anything through the horrible feeling that coursed through my shoulder. I must have blacked out for a second or two, because then Annabeth was by my side. "Percy!" Annabeth's face was bent over mine. "Oh my gods, okay. You have to get up! We have to go!" Her voice was soothing, but somewhere in the back of my fevered mind I heard panic. I tried to sit up, but another burst of pain washed through my aching body and I moaned. The pain hurt so much. I just wanted to curl up into a ball, but I couldn't do that. I had to get Annabeth out of here alive. Flaming little bullets whizzed by us, barely missing. I forced myself to my feet, gritting my teeth against the agony that flashed every time I moved. Everything was kind of a blur, a little red haze blurred my pitiful sight. Annabeth grabbed my good arm, and we took off running again. It was hard to see, stumbling through the dark like little mice. I hated every moment of it, knowing we were doing exactly what the Game Makers wanted. I stumbled along, tripping over roots and smacking on my face. Pure agony sent lightning bolts up my spine and I barely had the energy to get my hands and knees beneath me. "Get him over here," Another voice. I tripped again and fell. This time, I didn't get up. Just let me die here... '' Then, Frank and Annabeth were both shouting over the noise of gunfire. Frank grabbed my legs and Annabeth took my arms. "HURRY!" I thought I heard Annabeth yell. "To the lake!" Frank had called out more, but I wasn't sure because the pain was so bad. I closed my eyes tight, wishing I could pass out. ''Please pass out...please...''I groaned and whimpered, shutting my eyes as best as I could. Every time Annabeth and Frank hit a rock, I would bounce up into the air and a new burst of mini death slapped me in the face. I tried my best to keep my mouth shut, I was sure the two were doing all they could to make it a smooth ride, but I wasn't really in control of my body anymore. That's when I heard it. A distant roar in my ears, and I jerked my head up. The sudden movement was torture, but I forced my eyes open. Annabeth was setting me down. Frank had looked over his shoulder. "Water!" Annabeth pointed. A huge wall of water, forty feet high was gaining height as it sped towards us. "Get to the cornucopia! I'll be fine!" Frank turned to face the wall of water. "No stop!" Annabeth rushed forward and grabbed his arm. "Stand here with Percy. He's the son of Poseidon, remember?" Frank didn't argue just ran over and did his best to cover Annabeth and I as the oncoming storm swept forward. I was glad Annabeth still had faith in me to help them, but I had no idea if I could do that. I had to. If it protected Annabeth, then so be it. A person ran past us, legs pumping as they headed for the cornucopia. I realized it was Thalia, short black hair streaking away. Then I saw Jason, high up in the sky, safe from the water. I wondered how long he would be able to fly... "Percy...I need you to create a bubble. Do you think you can do that?" Annabeth's voice was calm as she watched the wave come smashing down towards us. "I..." I managed to croak out. The wave slammed down, but it never reached us. I could hardly think through the hazy pain, but I threw up my shield at the last moment, the energy sapping quickly. The "How long is he going to hold?" I think Frank's voice. "He'll last until it's done. Just a few more seconds now and the wave will go down over there. Percy's strong." Definitely Annabeth talking. ''Why would she do this to me? Because it's Annabeth... I answered my own question. I concentrated and lifted up my left arm (not my right obviously) to keep the fragile air bubble from collapsing. I envisioned Annabeth being swept away in the rapid current, and doubled my concentration. It was almost like I could feel my life force fading... My shoulder ached, and I risked a glance at it. Red ooze dripped from the wound, and the torturous pain was still there. I figured that was a good sign, it was only really fatal if you couldn't feel anything right? I finally got my wish, after I was sure the last of the tide had withdrawn. I passed out. ~ ~ ~ ~ I woke up with a horrible throbbing in my shoulder, but other than that I felt a little better. For one, I seemed to be alive. Then two, the aging that had hampered me before was almost non-existent. I sit up, and realize my shirt is gone.and I'm soaking wet. "What in the name of Hestia...?" I blink sleep and crust from my eyes. "Your shirt wasn't going to make it. It was burned, then watered in and torn." Frank says beside me, doing his best to make a fire. "We can try and find a new one." I was tempted to roll my eyes and ask how in the world we would find a new shirt, but I don't. He helped save my life. I will never understand the tributes this year, one moment wanting to kill us and the next helping us. "Where's Annabeth?" "Right here," Wise Girl answers from behind me, her voice clearly anxious and worried. She's just coming back, a fat hairy rabbit held aloft in her arms. "Hungry?" I grin. "I'm never not hungry." At that moment my stomach rumbles and I just laugh Frank and Annabeth set the plump catch over the hissing fire and help me sit up. They tell me that they went and got some water before it drained out, enough to drink (as long as we boiled it) and some to splash on my wound. "It healed, mostly." Annabeth said. "But it was celestial bronze bullets. You'll have a permanent scar and probably a dull throb." I look at Frank warily who's pulling our Mel off the flames. "Thanks for helping us," And I mean it even if his huge body stature scares me a little bit. You aren't supposed to judge people by their looks, so that was exactly what I wasn't going to do. "Well, you protected us during the flood." Frank replies, and I expect his voice to be gruff but it's not the least bit. It's almost...friendly? "That was almost as scary as my grandmother's oatmeal bacon cheese pancakes." Frank looked around our camping site, his shoulders tensed like he expects another wave to come. "We're safe now." I promised even though I felt like a huge liar. But, of course I knew that was a lie. We were in the arena. Nothing was ever safe, in the Demigod Games. Never safe. Never. [[Demigod Games 15|Next Chapter --------->]] Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaborations Category:SearchingforPaperTowns Category:Demigod Games Category:Crossovers